BitterSweet: The Way to Dawn
by ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: A year after Snow got rid of her darkness, Maleficent has been plotting to steal Snow to make her into a heartless. What will this story bring us to? Will darkness return to Snow's heart? What will happen on her 18th birthday? Axel/OC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter to BitterSweet:The Way to Dawn. I am also having some writers block so I might not update for a while. Sorry! But I'll try to make this one chapter worth it!

...

Pete POV

Pete stood in front of the organizations castle with about one-hundred heartless. He had to kidnap the princess that lived in here. He extended his arm, pointed his finger towards the castle and yelled," Charge!"

As he ran he seen a few flashes of silver and blue. He turned around to notice that his army was gone. What had just happened?

He sighed out of defeat and went back to Hallow Bastion. Oh Maleficent would get him for this.

...

In The Castle with Demyx, Roxas, and Snow

"Eat A Bagel, Like A Boss!" Snow sung very loudly with Demyx and Roxas to the song 'Like A Boss' By The Lonely Island. They were in the living room with said song's music video on.

"Talk to Corporates, Like A Boss! Send Some Faxes, Like A Boss!"

Then Demyx and Snow stopped singing because a very nasty part was going to come up and they didn't want to say that.

"Call A Sex Line, Like A Boss! Suck A Dude's Dick, Like A Boss! Suck My Own Dick, Like A Boss! Chop My Balls Off, Like A Boss!" Roxas yelled the very nasty part.

After a moment of silence and Snow and Demyx's mouths open in awe.

"Roxas!" Snow said while smacking said boy's head.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"I can't believe you said that nasty part," Snow said shaking her head," And You kiss my sister with that mouth."

"But...Why did you guys stop singing?" He asked.

"First, I don't have a Wang. Second, that is just so nasty and why would we say that?" Snow explained.

Roxas smirked then spoke,"But I heard some of the nasty stuff you moan when you and Axe-"

Roxas was interrupted by Snow pouncing on him and slapping him five, six, seven times. She thought that was enough.

"Now apologize." She said breaking the silence that was held for about a minute.

"Sorry." Roxas muttered.

"I accept your apology." Snow stated. Yes this is how she usually acted. Even before she had darkness in her heart she acted this way. Even after she had darkness in her heart this was still her personality.

Axel walked into the room spanking Snow.

Roxas and Demyx had to hold in their laughing while Snow Punched him straight in the face. She usually would smack her boyfriend but, whenever he did something extremely unacceptable she punched him.

Axel rubbed his cheek that was probably going to bruise.

"What was that for?" The abused pyro asked.

She whispered into his ear,"Not in front of the children."

She liked to play around like that, always referring to Demyx, Roxas, or even her sister as her and Axel's children.

"When are we going to give them the talk?" Axel whispered back.

"Soon enough." She said smacking him upside the head playfully.

Oh this was a wonderful life she did have.

...

I know it's small but I imagined the ending before the beginning for this one. I'll try to get over my writers block soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I am kinda over my writers block. But just so you guys know sometimes people not reviewing causes writers block for me. SO REVIEW! OR THE WRITERS BLOCK MIGHT COME BACK!

...

I was in my room with Vixden hugging my waist. He was a little pest but...he was like a brother to me. Er...um...more like a little neighbor who dreams of F-ing his WAY older neighbor. But he was still...fun...I guess.

I was reading a Sekaiichi Hatsukoi manga...yes I like yaoi. Then the door burst open. It was Axel.

"Hey babe...I'm horny...can w-" He stopped staring at Vixden then saying,"WTF is he doing to you and..." His eyes got wide,"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU READING?"

"Ok first...I'm reading yaoi. I like it. And second, Vixden isn't doing any harm." I said with a straight face.

"Yeah his head is in between your breast's...he ain't doing any harm." Axel responded sarcastically.

I scooped Vixden off of me, got up, walked up to Axel, got all up in his face, and spoke.

"Get out." I said pointing to my door.

"But Sno-"

"No buts!" I cut him off. I turned to Vixden and said,"Why don't you go pay a visit to Saix?"

He nodded with an evil smile on his face and left...before he gave Axel a scowl.

"See? He's trying to take you away from me!" Axel said.

I just slammed the door in his face.

"You know that doesn't do anything." Axel spoke from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Damn dark corridors. I just dark corridered to Demyx's room. I knew he wouldn't do anything pervy.

...

"So then I slammed the heartless with some water!" Demyx said finishing his story of his mission from earlier today.

"Heh heh heh...that's interesting, Demyx. Thanks for passing some time with me." I told him.

"No problem." He said as I walked out.

...

Later that day I was in my bed trying to fall asleep as I thought,'This is an interesting life."

...

Ok I am currently thinking of new ideas. I should probably post some more chapters for my stories today.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't ask on how I got this idea for this chapter...just don't...please don't even think about it...

...

Snow POV

I walked into my bathroom to take a shower because I was sweaty...lets just say me and Axel were having fun last night. I seen that he left my room so that is why I decided to take a shower. I didn't want him to hop in with me.

I opened the door then immediately slammed it shut.

'Damn why the hell does it smell like a hobo's foot in there?' I thought.

I plugged my nose to check to see if my toilet was empty. Surely it was.

I walked out of my bathroom and shouted at the top of my lungs,"AXEL!"

This was his doing. I knew it.

...

As soon as I slammed open the door to his room I immediately pounced on him and started to choke him.

"Wha-...clou...di-...ic...doc...?" He chocked trying to say,'What did I do?'

I stopped choking him and said,"You took a big ass dump in my bathroom!"

"Wel-" He was cut off my Saix coming in and saying "What is all of this ruckus about?"

I got off of Axel because Saix had a glare at me and spoke very plainly,"Axel took a big ass dump in my bathroom."

"And why did you do that in Snow's bathroom Axel?" Saix asked said pyro.

"Well...after we had sex, I had to take a dump so I took a dump." He said.

Saix just left while saying,"Kids these days..."

'Damn you Axel.' I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

I have to hurry and type this up quickly because I'm at school. I don't want to get caught writing my stuff because then I might have to show all of my stories to the class! How unBoss would that be? Well without further ado here is the next chapter.

…

I decided to let my room air out from the stink so in the meantime I was going to sleep in Demyx's room. (I would in Kurai's room or Roxas' but I decided to let them have alone time)

One day after I got off of a mission and just wanted to take a nap I opened Demyx's door and it was chaos.

Roxas was on the floor LMFAO-ing whilst Demyx was on the floor laughing with Hot Cheetos scattered around him. But what was the worst thing was that Vixden was drinking Red Bull.

As soon as they seen me they straitened themselves up and pretended that nothing happened.

Without a word I confiscated the Red Bull and the Hot Cheetos then left the room.

I wouldn't be sleeping in that room tonight….

…

That night I was sleeping in my sister's room…at least it was quiet in here.

…

Ok gtg now as soon as I get home I'll post up the next chapter after I type it up at home. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Snow's Secret part 1

When an author gets an Idea she needs to write it down!

...

Snow POV

"Damn, you would think my nose is on its period." I complained while taking another tissue for my bloody nose and tilting my head back.

"It's probably the heat." Zexion suggested.

"Hey Zexy?" I asked.

"He was pretty used to me calling him that so he didn't say anything to defend himself anymore. "What is it Snow?" He said though with a sigh.

"What are you reading? Because ever since you stopped reading the twilight saga you started to put that solid black book cover on all of your books."

"That's top secret." He responded.

I didn't want to hear that so I got up and snatched his book away from him and dark corridored into Lexaeus' room. He always pet my head like I was a little kid or an animal so he probably shouldn't mind that I was in his room.

"What are you doing?" Asked Lexaeus from his couch. He barely talked and when he did it shook the earth.

"I'm hiding from Zexion." I said.

He just replied with a nod of approval.

I sat down on the foot of Lexaeus' bed and opened Zexion's book. Or should I say diary.

_Dear diary,_

_Today Namine smiled at me. At least now she doesnt think I'm a monster. Hopefully one day I can sweep her off of her feet and we can get married and have as many children as she wants. _

_It must be a crime to be that beautiful and steal my non existing heart._

_Sincerly,_

_Sexy_ Zexy

I closed the book and thre it out of Lexaeus' window then teleported to a place where Zexion would never find me; in Marluxia garden, he hated flowers.

...

"Hey Marly! Remember about two Christmas' ago I got you that fertilizer?" I tried to start a conversation.

"Yes, and it is quite huge so I am still using it. It is still half full." He responded.

"You know, some people say it's half full and some say it's half empty. But, I say "meh, it has whatever the hell is in it, in it."."

Marluxia gave out a chuckle then spoke,"I know every single member except for you. Heh, once again Axel has kept something he didn't want me touching, away from him."

"Uh, Marly, that sounded kinda pedophile there."

"Oh, well I didn't mean it in a pedo way i just meant it in a metaphor way."

"Ok, well if zexion ever asks you for his book it is probably somewhere in the garden..." I said before dark corridoring into somewhere that I didn't want to go.

...

'What the? The superior's room? But I meant to go to my room...' I asked myself. 'Heh and to think I was a fangirl of Kingdom Hearts and now I am apart of Orgy XIII.'

"How can I help you?" Asked Xemnas(Mansex) from his chair behind his desk.

"Oh, sorry I just came into the wrong place."

"You know Snow, you are our most cherished member. You should be careful, there is a which out to get you." He must've meant Maleficent. But, this was another time where I had to act clueless or else I would sound suspicious so I said,"Does she have a name?"

"Maleficent. But, she can't even get across the dusks. I imagine she would die if we sent out the dancers instead..." He said probably considering it.

"Well, I'll be going now." I said. I decided maybe it was time for me to tell them.

...


End file.
